Elena
Summary Elena is an acolyte among the Sisters of Granas and a talented vocalist. She is kind and caring and always in high spirits, which at times can be rather irritating to Ryudo (as he sees her as somewhat of an inconvenience). She hopes to spread the teachings of Granas through her words and songs Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely far higher Name: Elena Origin: Grandia 2 Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Songstress of Granas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Astral Projection, Curse Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, automatic Power Nullification and Resistance to it, Resurrection, Resistance Negation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Teleportation, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Her White Apocalypse gathers energy from all over the planet and explodes it at one place. The resulting shockwaves cover a large part of the Planet ), likely far higher (Helped defeat Valmar, the God who killed Granas, who split the Earth) Speed: Massively FTL+ (As quick as Tio, who can call down Energy from the nearest Galaxy to defend immediately before an enemy strike connects) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Continent Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Continent level, likely far higher Stamina: Very high, can cure, rejuvenate, and increase her stamina during battle Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Varies, often used equipment are: Tight Dress: Nulls magic of allies and foes, Lullaby Staff: Sleep effect. A character inflicted with Sleep will be unable to make any actions until the afflication is removed, Mystic Veil: All status disorder resistance, Warp Shoes: Warp movement, Priest's Hat: Magic/move nullification resistance, Mana Eggs Intelligence: Can be naive in regards to human interactions at times. Very pro-efficient in battle situations. Weaknesses: None notable Abilities *'Impact Bomb:' A basic move where Elena comically hurls a small ball into the air which then drops onto the target's head and bursts in a flash of light. This is Elena's first special move. It costs 25 SP to use and also cancels. *'Nightmare Ball:' A medium-ranged damage move wherein Elena's staff hits the target and 'sprays' huge bubbles on all opponents within its range. This is Elena's second move *'Droplets of life:' A powerful healing spell that takes the form of a great rain of holy light which heals a huge amount of health and cures all debuffs and ailments. This is Elena's third move. *'White Apocalypse:' This is Elena's final special move. During the attack, a tremendous amount of divine power gathers into one place from all over the planet into a fixed location. Elena then puts her hands together in prayer and the divine energy is unleashed in a single beam that shoots into outer space. *'Freeze!:' Drops all foes movement *'Fiora:' Blocks enemy moves *'Cold:' Drops action of one foe *'Crackle:' Attack one foe with icicles *'Crackling:' Attack all with diamond dust *'Diggin':' Ups defense of party *'Def-Loss:' Drops defense of all foes *'Tremor:' Ranged earth attack *'Gravity:' Gather ranged enemies *'Quake:' Attack all foes with rage *'WOW!:' Ups attack power *'BOOM!:' Attack with an explosion *'Metorr Strike:' Meteor attack from the sky *'BA-BOOM!:' Attack with a huge explosion *'Burn!:' Attack with fireballs *'Burnflame:' Attack with huge pillar of fire *'Burnstrike:' Attack enemy with firebirds *'Hellburner:' Burn up enemy with hellfire *'Cure:' Cures poison and paralysis *'Craze:' Confuse enemies in range *'Refresh:' Unblocks magic / moves *'Poizn:' Inflict poison on foes *'Speedy:' Ups action ability *'Halvah:' Cures status abnormalities *'Stram:' Lowers strength of foe *'Zap!:' Attack with balls of lightning *'Zap All:' Lightning attack on all foes *'Gadzap:' Attack with holy lightning *'DragonZap:' Attack with dragon lightning *'Snooze:' Puts enemies to sleep *'Healer +:' Restores a whole lot of HP *'Resurrect:' Revives a fallen character *'Howl:' Attack with tornado energy *'Runner:' Boosts movement of ally *'Shhh!:' Blocks magic with a vacuum *'Howlslash:' Attack with wind blades *'Howlnado:' Tornado attack on all foes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Grandia 2 Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 6